Der Schrank
by Lucie-26
Summary: Nach Sirius' Tod versinkt Harry in Depressionen. Schließlich erhält er Nachsitzen, was zu einer schockierenden Enthüllung führt. Wird es ihm gelingen, nicht noch tiefer in seinem Kummer zu versinken? Post OotP Übersetzung aus dem Englischen


**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören J.K. Rowling. Die Geschichte selbst stammt von enahma und ist u.a. auf englisch unter "The cupboard" hier nachlesbar.

Die Übersetzung und Veröffentlichung auf deutsch geschieht MIT Einverständnis von enahma. Ich fand, diese wunderbare Geschichte sollte man den deutschsprachigen ff Lesern nicht vorenthalten.

Viel Vergnügen!

**Der Schrank**

Die Nacht war klirrend kalt; es war bereits Herbst: der Oktober war schon fast vorüber, der November war nahe, überdies war keine Wolke am Himmel zu sehen und ein scharfer Wind wehte vom Norden her, so dass der Körper des sechzehnjährigen Jungen, der oben auf dem Astronomieturm saß, erzitterte, doch dies schien den Jungen, Harry Potter, nicht zu stören. Ganz im Gegenteil: er saß dort ohne auch nur zu frösteln, in einem einfachen T-Shirt und dünnen Hosen, während er zum Himmel starrte.

Harry dachte, dass die beißende Kälte ihm irgendwie ein Gefühl von Lebendigkeit vermittelte: ein Gefühl, das er in den letzten Monaten, seit Sirius' Tod, kaum verspürt hatte. Normalerweise fühlte er sich wie benommen, als würde er fliegen; die Monate waren in verschwommener Weise an ihm vorbeigerauscht und ohne dass er sich groß kümmerte, ließ er sich treiben. Er lebte nicht, er existierte. Er existierte und überlebte: er hatte den endlosen, langweiligen Sommer mit Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley überlebt; sie hatten ihn in Ruhe gelassen bis September, als er endlich nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war – doch er empfand Hogwarts nicht länger als sein zu Hause … Alles schien leer und bedeutungslos. Hier konnte er wirklich fühlen, dass er das Leben irgendwo auf seinem Weg hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Er konnte sich nicht einmal schuldig oder traurig wegen den Ereignissen des letzten Jahres fühlen. Er war einfach nur leer. Eine bloße Hülle, ohne Seele, als hätte ein Dementor sie herausgesaugt. Es hatte wenigstens einen Vorteil: er brauchte keine große Anstrengung zu unternehmen, seinen Geist vor dem Schlafen zu leeren, eine Übung, die er nun jeden Tag machte, bevor er ins Bett ging. Sein Geist fühlte sich immer leer an, selbst während seiner Fortgeschrittenen Kurse. Seine Noten waren furchtbar, und Hermine nervte ihn ständig deshalb, doch er konnte es nicht ändern. Er würde ohnehin nicht lange genug leben, um nach der Schule einen Job zu bekommen. Voldemort würde ihn am Ende töten, also hatte er es aufgegeben, um bessere Noten zu kämpfen.

Seine Augen wanderten zu den leuchtenden Sternbildern bis sie am Canis Maior hängenblieben. Der Große Hund, und Sirius, der leuchtendste Stern blinkte fröhlich auf ihn nieder … Harry hielt den Atem an, aber er weinte nicht. Er weinte nicht, denn im Grunde konnte er nicht weinen, nicht mehr. Weinen war ein Teil des Lebens und er war nicht mehr lebendig. Er konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal geweint hatte.

Seine Augen schweiften vom Himmel zu dem leuchtend rotglühenden Ende seiner Zigarette und er nahm einen weiteren tiefen Zug. Das leuchtende Rot wurde für eine lange Minute zu Purpur, bevor es wieder verblasste.

Die Kälte, die ihn umgab, traf nun seinen Körper und er erschauderte.

„Mr. Potter", eine kühle Stimme brach das eisige Schweigen.

Harry verdrehte seine Augen und drückte seine Zigarette auf dem Steinboden aus.

„Ja, Professor?", mit einem müden Gesichtsausdruck, sah er hoch zu seiner Hauslehrerin.

„Es ist bereits nach der Sperrstunde", sagte die strenge Frau scharf. „Wieder einmal."

„Ja, ich weiß", murmelte Harry und wappnete sich für die gewöhnlich folgende Unterhaltung. Die nächste Frage der Lehrerin wäre über sein Wohlergehen, er würde antworten, dass er sich absolut exzellent fühlte. Dann würde die Verwandlungslehrerin ihn wegen Regelbrechens und unverantwortlichem Verhalten ausschelten und ihn zurück zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum begleiten, wobei sie versuchen würde, ihm eine Reaktion zu entlocken und ihn wegen möglicher negativer Folgen vom Rauchen und Herumlungern nach der Schließzeit warnen würde. Harry würde ihre Besorgnis zerstreuen und am Ende würden sie einander eine gute Nacht wünschen.

Oh, und es würde eine weitere rastlose und schlaflose Nacht werden, doch dies war nicht Teil ihrer Unterhaltung, es war nur ein weiteres gewöhnliches Muster dieser Tage.

Er stand auf, sah seine Lehrerin an und zeigte, dass er bereit war, zum Gryffindorturm zurückzukehren. Doch McGonagall bewegte sich nicht.

„Ich habe Sie schon gewarnt, sich nicht weiter derartig zu verhalten, Mr. Potter", sagte sie mit einem Hauch Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme. „Ihr wiederholtes Fehlverhalten bringt Ihnen zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und eine Woche Nachsitzen."

Harry seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern, beinahe nicht wahrnehmbar, doch McGonagall bemerkte es. Ihre Stimme wurde plötzlich noch schärfer.

„Und Sie werden Ihr Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape verbringen."

Harrys Gesicht verdunkelte sich und er ballte die Fäuste vor Ärger.

„Das können Sie nicht tun, Professor", flüsterte er heiser.

Ärgerlich hob sie ihre Augenbrauen.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Mr. Potter, ich kann und ich werde", sagte sie und presste ihre Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass sie eine dünne, zornige Linie auf ihrem Gesicht bildeten.

Harry lehnte sich gegen die Mauer und sah seine Lehrerin an.

„Ich hasse Snape und er hasst mich, Sie wissen das. Ich will ihn nicht für eine ganze Woche im Nacken sitzen haben."

„Das heißt Professor Snape für Sie und wenn Sie nicht noch mehr Hauspunkte verlieren wollen, sprechen Sie nie wieder in diesem Ton über Erwachsene, Mr. Potter. Was auch immer Sie gegen Professor Snape haben, er ist ein Lehrer an dieser Schule und Sie werden Ihr Nachsitzen bei ihm verbringen."

Harry ballte seine Fäuste so fest zusammen, dass sich die Nägel in seine Handfläche gruben. Er wollte diesen Idioten nicht sehen!

„Professor, ich glaube nicht, dass es mir gut tuen wird, eine Woche bei _Professor _Snape zu sein. Sie wissen, er und Sirius …", er probierte es mit Jammern: das war immer erfolgreich gewesen.

„Das ist jetzt nicht von Bedeutung, Mr. Potter", McGonagalls Ton wurde noch eisiger. „Es ist offensichtlich, dass nachsichtige Behandlung Ihnen nicht gut getan hat. Sie müssen wieder zurückfinden."

Zornig schob sich Harry von der Mauer fort.

„Wissen Sie, Professor, ich glaube, Sie sind die beste Freundin, die ich jemals hatte", sagte er sarkastisch, nicht in der Lage das hässliche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu verbergen.

„Das sind weitere zehn Punkte von Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

„Ist mir egal."

„Ich kann auch eine weitere Woche arrangieren", fauchte die Verwandlungslehrerin drohend.

Harry senkte seinen Kopf, doch in seinem Inneren war sein Zorn am Siedepunkt angelangt.

Ganz tief drinnen, schämte er sich für sein eigenes Verhalten, doch der Zorn, den er fühlte, wann immer Snapes Name fiel, unterdrückte jedes Gefühl von Schuld oder Bedauern. Er hasste diesen widerwärtigen Bastard mehr, als jeden anderen Menschen in seinem Leben, mehr als er Voldemort oder Umbridge hasste: Voldemort war jenseits von Hass oder Liebe und Umbridge war lediglich eine dumme und grausame Spielfigur des Ministeriums, aber Snape … Snape war eine andere Sache: Ein Mann, dem Dumbledore vertraute, ein Mann, der Sirius und Harry hassen durfte, ein Mann, den Dumbledore immer verteidigte, während der alte Mann den Nerv hatte, Sirius wegen seines Verhaltens gegenüber Kreacher, dem verdammten Hauself, die Schuld zuzuschieben und für seinen eigenen Tod, weniger als eine Stunde nach dem Geschehen … Und nie ein schlechtes Wort über Snape – Snivellus, das dreckige Stück Sch …, der ein noch größerer Tyrann war, als es James Potter jemals gewesen war, und immer wurde ihm vergeben und niemand hatte jemals Harry oder die anderen nicht-Slytherins gegen ihn verteidigt oder diesen Bastard für sein ungerechtes und grausames Verhalten getadelt.

Harry lächelte bitter. Er erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem er seine ZAG Ergebnisse erhalten hatte. Er hatte vier O's erhalten: zwei für seine Prüfung in Verteidigung, eins für Wahrsagen (es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Professor Marchbanks tatsächlich einen rundlichen, düsteren, durchnässten Fremden getroffen hatte, der sie informiert hatte, dass der Tee, den sie an dem gewissen Dienstag zu trinken vergessen hatte, in der Tat vergiftet worden war, so dass sie ursprünglich an jenem Tag hätte sterben müssen – genau an jenem Dienstag, den Harry in seiner Prüfung erwähnt hatte) und eins für seine schriftliche Zaubertrankprüfung, während der Zaubertrank, den er gebraut hatte, ein E bekam, so wie seine praktischen Prüfungen in Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde … Seine entgültige Zaubertranknote war ein O gwesen, wie McGonagall ihn in ihrem Brief informiert hatte, doch Snape hatte sich geweigert, ihn in seinen Kurs zu lassen, aufgrund seines „Versagens" im praktischen Teil.

Harry hatte sich nicht dagegen aufgelehnt. Er hatte zurückgeschrieben, dass er ohnehin nicht an Zaubertränke teilnehmen wollte, zu McGonagalls völliger Verzweiflung, doch es hatte ihn nicht gekümmert. Er war – und war es noch immer – erleichtert gewesen, dass er nicht an diesem Unterricht teilnehmen musste, in dem er täglich lächerlich gemacht und erniedrigt werden würde. Er würde das sicher nicht vemissen, vielen Dank auch!

Als er seiner Hauslehrerin zurück zu den Schlafsälen folgte, dachte Harry über die Ereignisse dieses neuen Schuljahres nach. Sein Quidditchverbot war noch nicht aufgehoben – aber er war nicht überrascht, er hegte den Verdacht, dass Dumbledore nicht wollte, dass er spielte - es war zu gefährlich, aber das kümmerte ihn alles nicht. Quidditch hatte irgendwie seinen Reiz verloren, wenn er an sich dachte, wie er den Schnatz fing, sein zerzaustes Haar … Selbst wenn er Snape hasste, er konnte sich nicht anders als abgestoßen fühlen, von der widerlichen Art, in der sein Vater sich verhalten hatte: schlimmer noch als Malfoy, wie es Harry vorkam. Ein Mistkerl, der Fantastische Sucher … Nein, nie wieder Quidditch, hatte er entschieden.

Er erinnerte sich, wie Dumbledore ihn über das Verbot informiert hatte: er, Harry, hatte so nah an der Tür wie möglich gestanden, sein Blick war auf den Boden fixiert, absichtlich hatte er den Blick des Schulleiters vermieden – nicht wegen Voldemort, sondern weil er wusste, dass Dumbledore gut genug in Legilimentik war um Harrys Gefühle ihm gegenüber zu entdecken: Ärger und Hass. Er hatte bei der Erwähnung des Verbotes genickt und dann eilig Dumbledores Angebot abgelehnt, ihn in Okklumentik zu unterrichten. Er brauchte nicht noch weitere Leute, die seine Gedanken lasen: Snape und Voldemort reichten aus. Der Direktor hatte versucht ihn von der Notwendigkeit der Okklumentik zu überzeugen, doch Harry war es egal. Er hatte etwas von „_manche Wunden, die zu tief sind, um zu heilen" _gemurmelt, in einem spöttischen und ätzenden Ton, und als sein sarkastischer Kommentar den alten Mann zum Schweigen gebracht hatte, hatte er sich ohne aufzublicken aus dem Staub gemacht. Seit diesem Tag, hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen.

Der einzige Erwachsene, der sich um ihn zu kümmern schien (außer Hagrid, natürlich, doch der zählte Harrys Meinung nach nicht richtig) war McGonagall gewesen, bis zu diesem Abend jedenfalls, doch ihre neuste Entscheidung ihn Snape zu überlassen, war ein zu mieser Schlag um ihr das zu vergessen.

Beim Porträt der Fetten Dame wünschten sie sich so kalt wie der Nordpol eine gute Nacht und Harry tat sein bestes, um nicht eine scharfe Bemerkung ihr gegenüber zu machen, wodurch er dann hundert Punkte von Gryffindor verlieren würde.

Ron und Hermine warteten auf seine Rückkehr, so wie an jedem Abend, doch Harry nickte ihnen bloß kurz zu und flüchtete dann zum Schlafsaal. Er wollte nicht reden, obwohl er wusste, dass seine Freunde ziemlich besorgt um ihn waren. Morgen! Morgen würde er sich zu ihnen setzen und sie würden gemeinsam frühstücken. Alles würde zwischen ihnen in Ordnung sein.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

„Ich denke eine Woche wird ausreichen, um den Klassenraum ohne Magie zu reinigen, Mr. Potter", Snape lächelte ihn geringschätzig an und Harry fühlte das Blut in seinen Adern kochen. Aber er sah nicht auf und ließ Snape ebensowenig in seine Augen schauen, wie den Direktor. Verdammte Legilimentiker: diese zwei hakennasigen Bastarde!

„Ja, Sir", antwortete er frostig, doch mit perfekter Höflichkeit.

„Ich möchte, dass die Tische geschrubbt, die Schränke gesäubert und geordnet, die Zutaten sortiert, die Kessel geputzt werden und dass der Boden fleckenfrei ist. Sie können nicht vor neun Uhr gehen: die Tür wird verschlossen. Wenn Sie die Säuberung des Klassenraums nicht am Ende des Wochenendes beendet haben, werden Sie eine weitere Woche Nachsitzen ableisten …"

„Aber", Harrys Kopf fuhr hoch und er sah Snape voller Hass an, „McGonagall hat nur eine Woche angeordnet!"

Snapes Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Oh, sie stimmte zu, als ich ihr gegenüber diesen Teil erwähnte."

Harry musste dem Drang widerstehen, seinen Lehrer anzuspucken, deshalb wandte er sich ab.

„Gut denn", die Worte klangen trotzdem, als würde er spucken.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, für diesen unhöflichen Ton gegenüber einem Lehrer …"

„Sie sind kein Lehrer", Harry musste sich wieder zu Snape umwenden. „Sie sind ein Tyrann", zischte er.

„Das sind weitere zehn Punkte …"

„ … nicht besser als James Potter …"

„GENUG!" Snape machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu und packte seine Schulter so fest, dass der Junge erneut aufzischte, aber dieses Mal vor Schmerz. „Halten Sie den Mund, Potter, und reden Sie nicht über Dinge, von denen Sie nicht die geringste Ahnung haben.", schrie er und Spucke sprühte aus seinem Mund. Er stieß Harry von sich fort, so dass der auf ein Pult fiel. „Und das sind weitere zwanzig Punkte Abzug." Und damit stürmte er aus dem dunklen Klassenraum, seine Roben wehten hinter ihm her, als er ging.

Harry wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, bis sich die Tür hinter der forteilenden Person verschloss. Erst als er endlich allein war, griff er nach seinem schmerzenden Ellenbogen, massierte ihn vorsichtig und richtete sich auf.

„Snivelly", murmelte er hasserfüllt. „Itzy-bitzy Snivelly. Wahrheit ist schmerzhaft, nicht wahr?"

Langsam näherte er sich dem Schrank, der die Putzutensilien enthielt und begann nach einigen Minuten der Vorbereitung zu arbeiten. Er startete seine Putzaktion bei den Pulten, scheuerte und kratzte den alten Dreck mit einem stumpfen Messer und war bald so in die Arbeit vertieft, dass er, als um neun die Tür aufschlug, überrascht aufsprang. Doch zu dieser Zeit waren fast die Hälfte der Pulte sauber und Harry stellte die Geräte mit einem stolzen Gefühl weg. Die Tische, die er schon gesäubert hatte, sahen aus wie neu, fort waren die alten Schichten aus Dreck und selbst der Gestank im Raum hatte sich bemerkenswert vermindert.

In dieser Nacht hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis den Astronomieturm aufzusuchen: nachdem er seine Hausaufgaben mit Hermine (die an diesem Abend sehr zufrieden mit ihm war) und Ron (der nicht aufhören konnte, ihn wegen seines Pechs mit den zwei Lehrern zu bedauern) beendet hatte, ging er geradewegs ins Bett und schlief nach einer kurzen Meditation und Leeren seines Geistes ein.

Am nächsten Tag traf er Snape noch nicht einmal an: der Raum war leer, als er eintraf und die Tür schloss sich gleich hinter ihm, als er eingetreten war. Für einen Augenblick erwog er vor Frustration aufzuschreien, doch als er darüber nachdachte, in einem leeren Raum zu stehen und für sich allein zu schreien, verwarf er die Idee und zuckte die Achseln. Stattdessen ging er zum Putzschrank und begann wieder zu arbeiten.

Zuerst wischte er den Dreck von den bereits gereinigten Tischen und sofort danach schrubbte er weiter. Die Tür öffnete genau um neun, doch Harry ging nicht eher, bis er mit dem letzten Pult fertig war. Es war beinahe zehn, doch jeder Tisch war sauber, wie noch nie zuvor.

Dieses Mal schien Hermine ein wenig besorgt zu sein, als er nicht rechtzeitig erschien, aber trotzdem half sie ihm mit den Hausaufgaben. Nachdem sie fertig waren und Ron bereits zu Bett gegangen war, gestand Harry Hermine, dass er diese Art von Nachsitzen mochte. Snape war die ganze Zeit nicht zu sehen, die Arbeit war nicht übermäßig spannend – doch wenigstens erschöpfte sie ihn körperlich so sehr, dass er hinterher schlafen konnte.

Am dritten Tag, während er die Vorratsschränke, wo die Trankutensilien verstaut waren, neu sortierte, spielte Harry sogar mit der Idee sich eine weitere Woche Nachsitzen einzuhandeln. In diesem Zaubertrankklassenraum nervte ihn niemand mit Fragen, niemand warf ihm fragende Blicke zu, wollte, dass er über Voldemort redete oder fragte ihn nach seinem Befinden oder nach Sirius. Es war beinahe entspannend. Harry schrubbte und wischte und säuberte und wusch und ordnete, während er alberne Weihnachtslieder vor sich hin summte (warum Weihnachtslieder, wusste er nicht, aber sie waren einfach _gut _zu summen). Er war so entspannt, als er später zum Gryffindorturm zurückkehrte, dass er seine Hausaufgaben schneller als je zuvor erledigen konnte und es deshalb schaffte einige zusätzliche Dinge zu lesen. Hermine war absolut zufrieden mit Harrys Vorstellung.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass dir Putzen so gut tut, wäre ich zu Professor McGonagall gegangen und hätte ihr viel eher vorgeschlagen dich arbeiten zu lassen. Oh, und Harry", sie lächelte ihn an, „heute als ich Zaubertränke hatte, konnte ich den Klassenraum kaum wieder erkennen. Du leistest wirklich eine tolle Arbeit dort."

Überrascht hob Harry seine Augenbrauen.

„Meinst du?", aber er konnte die Zufriedenheit aus seiner Stimme kaum verbannen.

„Absolut."

Hermines Lob verstärkte seine eigenen Gefühle: endlich, er leistete Arbeit, die sichtbare Ergebnisse hatte und das gefiel ihm, auch wenn Malfoy und seine Anhänger ihn auslachten und ihm zur neuen Verwendung seines Besens gratulierten. Der ganze Spott war so kindisch, dass Harry nicht einmal ärgerlich wurde. Malfoy gehörte nicht derartig in seine Welt, als das es wert war auf seine Stimme zu hören.

Am nächsten Tag beendete er das Ordnen der Schränke und begann die Kessel zu reinigen, sowie die anderen Utensilien, was bis zum fünften Tag andauerte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte Harry sehen, dass er zu sehr hinterher war und er hatte noch nicht einmal begonnen die Zutaten in den anderen Schränken zu sortieren. Der nächste Tag war glücklicherweise ein Samstag, deshalb fragte er Hermine nach einigen Zaubertrankbüchern und nachdem er die richtigen erhalten hatte, ging er direkt nach dem Mittagessen in den Klassenraum und begann die verschiedenen frischen Zutaten einzuordnen. Es benötigte mehrere Stunden und es war beinahe elf, als er fertig wurde. Zufrieden blickte er über die Schränke und den Raum. Es war beinahe unglaublich sauber und nur ein Hauch des gewöhnlich unangenehmen Geruchs lag in der Luft: der viel bessere Duft der Putzmittel überdeckte den beinahe fauligen Gestank von falsch gebrauten Tränken und schleimigen Zutaten.

Nur der Boden und der Putzschrank blieben noch für den nächsten Tag.

Am Sonntag betrat er die Kerker erneut direkt nach dem Mittagessen. Er wollte seine Arbeit vor dem Abendessen beenden, so dass er noch genügend Zeit hatte seinen Aufsatz für Verwandlung zu beenden und für den Verteidigungsunterricht zu üben – der neueste Dozent, Shacklebolt, war ein sehr strenger Lehrer und Harry wollte nicht mit ihm aneinandergeraten.

Er hatte keine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Boden, obwohl er viel schlimmer als die Tische aussah – hatte jemals jemand vor ihm diesen Raum gesäubert? tobte er innerlich – aber der kleine Schrank, in dem das Putzmaterial verstaut war … es war unglaublich! Harry musste erneut das Messer verwenden, als er versuchte den beinahe versteinerten Schmutz zu entfernen.

Es war ein kleiner Schrank, und Harry war während des Sommers recht groß geworden, also musste er sich ducken und sehr vorsichtig sein, wenn er seinen Kopf nicht am Rahmen oder am Oberteil des Schrankes stoßen wollte. Aber selbst wenn er so klein gewesen wäre, wie in seinem ersten Schuljahr, hätte er Probleme gehabt genug Raum für Bewegung zu finden, geschweige denn zum Putzen, dachte er bei sich.

Er warf den Lappen, den er zum Säubern verwendete ins Wasser und machte ihn so nass. Der letzte Teil seines Nachsitzens war dran: die Schranktür, die nicht nur dreckig war, sondern mit irgendeinem widerwärtigen Material verschmiert war, also entschied er, sie einzuweichen und nach einigen Minuten sein Messer enut zu verwenden.

Bald entdeckte er etwas unter dem Dreck.

Buchstaben! Da waren Buchstaben!

Er wurde neugierig, aber wollte nichts übereilen und die Schrift beschädigen, also verwendete er noch mehr Wasser, bis die Schrift lesbar war.

_Zertifikat – _war die erste lesbare Zeile.

Harry verlor beinahe das Interesse, weil er dachte, dass das Zertifikat irgendetwas über die Möbel aussagte, aber dann entdeckte er die Wörter „Sirius" und „Snape" einige Reihen darunter. Wie wahnsinnig, begann er die Tür zu schrubben, so kräftig, wie er es wagte, ohne die Inschrift zu zerstören.

Das widerwärtige, schleimige Material verschwand nicht, aber es wurde durchsichtig, also wurden die Buchstaben darunter deutlich sichtbar.

Der Raum war ziemlich dämmrig und Harry musste seinen Zauberstab heranziehen.

„_Lumos"_, flüsterte er und lehnte sich näher dran.

Der Text war in großen kindlichen Buchstaben geschriebn und die Linien waren schräg, anstatt gerade. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Text von einem Erst- oder Zweitklässler stammte. Dort stand:

_Hiermit bestätigen wir, James Potter und Sirius Black, dass Severus Snape, nachdem er zwei Tage in diesem Schrank verbracht hat, nicht nur um sein erbärmliches Leben gebettelt hat, sondern, dass er weinte und sich nass gemacht hatte, wie ein Baby, so dass er damit offiziell den Namen „Snivellus" erhalten hat, auf den er von nun an zu antworten hat. _

_Im Namen der Untersuchungskommission: James Potter und Sirius Black, _

In einer anderen Schrift war hinzugefügt:

_Er weinte wirklich – Remus Lupin (Zeuge)_

Und eine weitere Zeile:

_Er bettelte und weinte und war absolut nass – Peter Pettigrew (Zeuge)_

_Am 21. November 1970_

Der Zauberstab in Harrys Hand zitterte und fiel in die kleine Pfütze Wasser, die sich unter der Tür gebildet hatte. Der Raum wurde plötzlich dunkel und die Gedanken in seinem Kopf begannen zu tanzen und so zu wirbeln, dass sich Harry schwindlig fühlte und sich auf seine Knöchel setzen musste.

Die Stille im Raum dröhnte in seinen Ohren.

Harry fühlte, wie sein Herz zu Eis wurde und schlug, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen und wie sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen zog. Die Leere der letzten Monate schien durchbrochen und die Illusion von Neutralität und Gleichgültigkeit zerbrach in kleine Stücke.

Diese Worte, diese grausamen und erbarmungslosen Worte, waren von seinem Vater und Sirius und ihren beiden Freunden geschrieben worden. Diese Worte bezeugten einen solchen Akt, zu dem er niemals jemanden fähig gehalten hätte. Außer Dudley, natürlich.

Vier Kinder, vier Mistkerle gegen einen … Und sie hatten diesen einen nicht nur für ein paar Stunden eingeschlossen, sondern für zwei Tage bis … bis er so vollständig erniedrigt und wahrscheinlich nicht wenig verzweifelt und ängstlich war … dass …

Vier gegen einen – nur weil es ihnen als guter Witz erschien. Oh ja, Harry kannte diese Art von Scherzen sehr gut; er war zu viele Male selbst auf der falschen Seite gewesen, um das zu vergessen. Er wusste, was es bedeutete im Dunkeln zu sitzen, ohne Hoffnung bald rausgelassen zu werden und mit einem dringenden Bedürfnis, ohne zu wissen, wann jemand ihn hinaus auf die Toilette gehen lassen würde … Er kannte die brennende Scham, wenn man sich selbst nassmachte, das spöttische Gelächter und die grausamen Kommentare, die Angst und die Erniedrigung.

Aber wenigstens hatte er seinen Schrank gekannt, er war groß genug um sich darin zu bewegen, sich zu strecken und er konnte den Fernseher durch die Tür hören, damit die Zeit verging – aber hier … hier war einfach nichts, und diese zwei Tage hatten ein Wochenende sein müssen, ein Wochenende in einem leeren Zimmer, unmöglich die vergangenen Stunden zu zählen, wenn jede Sekunde wie eine halbe Stunde erschien … und genau zu wissen, dass die Retter auch die Peiniger waren …

Und die hatten es getan: sein Vater, der Mann, von dem Harry immer wollte, dass er stolz auf ihn war, Sirius, sein Pate, den er jahrelang als Vaterfigur angesehen hatte und selbst Remus Lupin, ein Mann, den er immer für anständig und rechtschaffen gehalten hatte …

Sirius und James Potter: zwei Männer, denen er sich nahe gefühlt hatte. Und obwohl beide seit einiger Zeit tot waren, das erste Mal fühlte sich Harry wirklich allein.

Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie wieder zurück haben wollte.

Ihr Andenken enthielt keine Freude mehr, Glück oder Hoffnung: es wurde in nichts besser, als seine Erinnerungen an Dudley und seine Gang.

In diesem Moment starben sie wirklich in Harry, ein für alle Mal!

Harry wusste nicht, wann er zu weinen begann, doch das Gewicht des schrecklichen Verlusts, den er in diesem Moment spürte, brachte ihn beinahe um. Verloren war das Bild des liebenden Vaters und verloren war die Vorstellung des Paten, der sich um ihn kümmerte. Das einzige an das Harry denken konnte war das Bild von zwei sadistischen Jungen, die neben dem See standen und einen dritten mit einer grausamen Fröhlichkeit auf ihren Gesichtern folterten und zwei anderen, die ohne ein Wort des Protests dabei saßen … Aus purer Langeweile.

In diesem Moment fühlte er, dass er sie mehr verloren hatte, als man seine Lieben an den Tod verlieren konnte: keine Liebe und Sorge blieben in seinem Herzen, nur Schmerz, Ersticken, Beißen, ätzender Schmerz und Kälte und eine derartig immense Einsamkeit, wie er sie noch nie gefühlt hatte.

Seine Brille fiel auf den Boden und er konnte die Gläser zerbrechen hören, aber konnte nicht nach ihr greifen. Seine Hände zitterten so furchtbar, dass jeder Versuch sinnlos war.

Durch seine Tränen, mit seinen kurzsichtigen Augen, konnte er nicht anders, als die grausamen Worte wieder und wieder zu lesen: war das alles wahr? Hatten sie das einem anderen Lebewesen angetan, waren sie nicht besser als sein Cousin gewesen, sondern noch schlimmer? Und um allem die Krone aufzusetzen: wie hatten sie es niederschreiben können?

Wie?

Warum?

WARUM? Warum er? Warum immer er? Warum konnte er nicht einmal in seinem Herzen eine liebende Familie haben? Warum wurde ihm alles entrissen, gestohlen? Warum suchte sich das Schicksal immer ihn aus, um ihn zu foltern, ihn immer noch mehr zu verspotten?

„Mum", weinte er, „Mum, Mum …". Der Schmerz zeriss ihn: er begrub sie, die zwei Tyrannen, James und Sirius, die so viel schlimmer waren, als Malfoy und die Dursleys je gewesen waren, und er fand, dass die einzige Person, an die er sich wenden konnte, seine seit langem tote Mutter war, die einzige Erinnerung, von der er Trost erhalten konnte in diesen Minuten war ihre, und nur ihre.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er in dem schmutzigen Wasser kniete und den Lappen, den er für's Putzen verwendet hatte ans Gesicht presste: der Kummer, der Schmerz ließen ihn erstarren, das Schluchzen betäubte ihn, die Tränen blendeten ihn.

„Mum, wo bist du?", schluchzte er und jammernd lehnte er sich gegen die Schranktür. „Wo warst du?", setzte er hinzu und musste immer wieder an den kleinen, weinenden Jungen zusammengekauert in der Ecke, den er in Snapes Erinnerung gesehen hatte, denken – jetzt, in seinen Gedanken, weinte der kleine Junge seit Tagen in diesem dreckigen Schrank und er erinnerte sich an all die Jahre in seinem eigenen Schrank und er wusste, er wusste genau, dass wenn er mit James Potter und Sirius Black zur Schule gegangen wäre, die aufgeblasenen Gryffindors ihn für Spott und Quälerei ausgesucht hätten: der kleine muggelähnliche Junge, in den Lumpen seines Cousins und ohne genaues Wissen über die magische Welt. Er war nur ein weiterer Spinner, so wie Sirius ihm von Snape erzählt hatte: ein Spinner, dessen größte Sünde es gewesen war, dass er einfach existiert hatte … wie viele Male, hatten die Dursleys ihm das ins Gesicht geschrieen?

War es grausame Rechtfertigung des Schicksals, dass er dasselbe von seinen Verwandten erleiden musste, das Snape von seinem Vater erlitten hatte? Musste er für die Sünden seines Vaters zahlen?

Das schmutzige Wasser rann seine Wangen herab, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er hatte seinen Vater und seinen Paten verloren, das zweite Mal in seinem Leben: doch dieses Mal realisierte er, dass der Verlust absolut entgültig und unwiderbringlich war. Er wollte nicht mehr, dass sie bei ihm waren, nicht einmal in seinen Erinnerungen. Er brauchte sie nicht. Aber er konnte das Gefühl nicht verleugnen, dass ihm etwas gestohlen worden war.

„Mum", stöhnte er erneut und der Name war so sanft, so gut zu äußern, um darum zu weinen, so dass er ihn immer und immer wiederholte.

So elend hatte er sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gefühlt.

Jemand hatte ihm vor langer Zeit erklärt, dass man erst, wenn man seine Eltern verlor, wirklich erwachsen wurde und Harry war sich sicher, dass nun dieser Moment in seinem Leben erreicht war: er war völlig allein und alles was er in den letzten Monaten, Jahren, getan hatte, lastete auf seinen Schultern, erdrückte ihn. Er hatte so viele Dummheiten begangen, er hatte so viel Hass und Vorurteile genährt. Er war so dumm und hatte sich wie ein verwöhntes, kleines Balg benommen, in der Annahme, dass sich die ganze Welt um ihn zu drehen hatte … Er hatte nie versucht, hinter die Oberfläche zu blicken, er hatte Snape gehasst, weil es scheinbar der einfachste Weg gewesen war, auf den Hass des Mannes zu reagieren, er hatte Dumbledore die Schuld gegeben, weil es so viel einfacher war, als ihn ernst zu nehmen und darauf zu vertrauen, dass er wisse, was er tue … Er hatte nie auf Hermine gehört, die einige wichtige Punkte in Sirius' und seinem, Harrys, Verhalten festgestellt hatte, was die Hauselfen und Okklumentik betraf … Er hatte sich wirklich wie ein Kind benommen, rücksichtslos und unverantwortlich …

Aber es war so einfach jetzt einsichtig zu sein – und damals war es so schwer.

Kaum bemerkte er, wie ihm jemand den Putzlumpen aus dem Griff entwand und ihn auf die Füße zog.

„Potter", sagte eine kalte Stimme, doch er reagierte nicht. Seine Knie zitterten und wieder wimmerte er, wie ein Welpen, der von seiner Mutter weggenommen wurde. „Potter", wiederholte die Stimme erneut, doch dieses Mal war die Kälte nicht so offensichtlich. „Was ist geschehen?"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Er hustete und räusperte sich, doch kein stimmähnliches Geräusch kam aus seinem Mund, lediglich Schluchzer und Jammern und Tränen. Er fühlte wie er weggezerrt und hingesetzt wurde und wie ihm eine kalte Phiole an die Lippen gepresst wurde. Er öffnete seinen Mund und trank den Inhalt gehorsam aus.

Der Trank war kühl und süß und beruhigte seine raue Kehle beinahe, die nach den langen Minuten des Schluchzens schmerzte und er fühlte, wie sich seine verkrampften Muskeln lösten und ihn das Schluchzen nicht länger zu ersticken drohte. Langsam beruhigte er sich und putzte seine Nase mit einem angebotenen Taschentuch.

„Danke", murmelte er, noch immer betäubt.

„Bitte sehr", kam die Antwort und dieses Mal erkannte Harry die Stimme. Es war Snapes.

Er senkte das Taschentuch und sah auf. Zu seiner Verlegenheit konnte er den Mann nicht erkennen, nur einige dunkle und hellere Flecken und die vage Form einer Person, die vor seinen Augen stand.

„Meine Brille", murmelte er unsicher. „Ich habe sie fallen lassen …"

Die Mann-ähnliche Form verschwand aus seiner Sicht und einige Momente später hörte Harry einen leisen _Reparo- _Zauberspruch. Als das kühle Gestell auf seine Nase gesetzt wurde, erhielten die Dinge um ihn herum ihre normale Form. Snape eingeschlossen.

„Vielen Dank, Sir", sagte er so deutlich wie er konnte. Dieses Mal antwortete Snape nicht, sondern nickte nur. „Es tut mir leid", setzte Harry hinzu und versuchte mit dem wichtigsten Thema zu beginnen: der seit langem fälligen Entschuldigung.

„Ich habe einen Alarm Spruch auf diesen Raum gelegt. Er hat signalisiert, dass etwas geschehen ist", Snape sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Harry blickte ohne Furcht, Hass oder Abneigung zurück.

„Ich …", Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Ich habe diesen Schrank geputzt", er schluckte. Es war so schwer zu sprechen, er wollte Snape alles mitteilen, er wollte ihn wissen lassen, dass er, Harry, es wusste, dass er verstand …

Er sah, wie Snape einen Seitenblick in Richtung des zuvor genannten Möbelstückes warf.

„Und?", fragte der Professor erneut, der Ton wachsam, doch voller Hass.

„Ich habe ein … Zertifikat gefunden", presste Harry irgendwie heraus und er fühlte, wie sein Gesicht vor Scham erglühte. „Von meinen … James Potter und Sirius Black." Der Drang seinen Kopf abzuwenden war stark, doch er widerstand. „Es tut mir …"

Irgendwie sah er vor seinen Augen den Pfad, den er an diesem Schrank betreten hatte und der zu ihren Unterhaltungen und ihrer Feindseligkeit geführt hatte, als Snape das Gesicht verzog und eine hässliche, zornige, ziegelrote Färbung annahm.

„War es interessant zu lesen, Potter?", knurrte er drohend. Harry schüttelte panisch den Kopf.

„Nein, nur …"

„Ein weiterer, wunderbarer Beweis für die außerordentliche Menschlichkeit Ihres Vaters, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, nein, Professor."

Snape beugte sich so dicht herüber, dass seine Nase beinahe Harrys' berührte.

„Oder haben Sie einen weiteren Beweis gefunden, dass Ihr Lehrer ein dreckiges Stück Mist ist, das alles verdient, was er bekommen hat?"

„NEIN!", schrie Harry aus vollem Halse. „Nein!", wiederholte er etwas ruhiger. „Sind Sie nicht, Sir und ich … und ich…", Harry fand keine Worte, um sich zu erklären.

„Sie – was?" Finger gruben sich in seine Armmuskeln, als Snape zugriff.

Harry weigerte sich, zurückzuzucken oder wegzusehen. Er überlegte für einen kurzen Moment, und dann verwendete er jeder Okklumentikfähigkeit, die er besaß, sah geradwegs in diese kalten, schwarzen Seen voll von Hass und Verachtung und konzentrierte sich stark auf seine eigenen Kindheitserinnerungen, auf seine verhasstesten, erniedrigendsten und peinlichsten Erinnerungen, seinen Schrank, sein Eingesperrtsein, seine Verzweiflung, seine Angst, wie er sich nass gemacht hatte, seine erbärmlichen Versuche, vor Dudley und seiner Gang zu fliehen, die Lumpen, die er getragen hatte, die Missgeburts- Beschimpfungen – und schließlich und endlich seine gegenwärtigen Gefühle, von Trauer und Bedauern und Verständnis. Das Mitgefühl, von dem er einst sicher war, dass er es nie dem Bastard der Kerker gegenüber empfinden würde.

„Ich verachte das, was Sie Ihnen angetan haben, Sir", sagte er zitternd mit heiserer Stimme. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, als hätten sie es mir angetan und jetzt sind sie tot … Sie sind beide tot, aber dieses Mal … Sie sind in mir gestorben." Er senkte seinen Kopf und murmelte Richtung Boden: „Ich denke, sie hätten mir dasselbe angetan …"

Die klammernden Hände ließen los.

Harry hörte, wie Snape einen Stuhl näher an ihn heranrückte und sich hinsetzte. Es klang durchdringend in der Stille des Raumes.

Er sah zu Snape, doch das Gesicht des Professors war unbewegt. Einen Augenblick lang wollte Harry aufspringen, Snape schütteln und ihm in die Ohren brüllen, dass es ihm WIRKLICH leid tat, dass alles, was sein Vater und Sirius getan hatten, ihn anwiderte, doch vor allem, dass er nicht sein Vater war und es nie gewesen war, doch alle Kraft verließ ihn und er sank noch tiefer in seinen Stuhl.

Es war absolut sinnlos. Snape hasste seinen Vater aus gutem Grund und er würde ihn für immer hassen, der Professor würde nie über James Potters Gesicht, das er für immer tragen würde, hinwegsehen können, er würde nie über seinen Hass hinwegkommen und Harry könnte ihn niemals überzeugen, dass er anders war. Anders als James Potter und viel mehr wie Severus Snape … Und seltsamerweise, verletzte ihn in diesem Moment der Gedanke, dass Snape ihm nicht glaubte, am meisten.

Der Professor räusperte sich und Harry wandte sein Gesicht wieder ab.

„Sie haben den Raum wirklich gut gesäubert", Snapes Worte hallten in der Stille seltsam nach.

Dieser Satz brachte Harry völlig durcheinander. Er war am Rande eines weiteren nervösen Zusammenbruchs und er konnte die gemischten Gefühle und Emotionen, die in seinem Kopf umherwirbelten, nicht unterscheiden oder verstehen. Doch Snapes Worte reinigten irgendwie die Luft zwischen ihnen und Harry drehte seinen Kopf zurück zu dem Mann und lächelte unsicher.

„Wirklich?", es war nur eine überraschte, erstickte Antwort, doch er konnte nichts Besseres hervorbringen.

„Selbst die Zutaten wurden korrekt geordnet."

„Oh", Harry war sprachlos. In dem Moment, in dem er aufgeben wollte, Snapes Verständnis zu erringen, äußerte der Mann nicht nur einige zivile Worte, sondern lobte ihn sogar! Etwas ähnliches wie Hoffnung stieg in ihm auf. Vielleicht, würde ihr Krieg endlich enden.

Sie saßen in Schweigen, dann begann Snape zögernd zu sprechen. „Ich denke, ich kann meine Entscheidung, Sie in den Fortgeschrittenen Kurs zu lassen, überdenken …"

Harry war so bestürzt, dass er aufschrie.

„Nein Sir!" Als Snape zornig den Kopf hob, ergänzte er schnell. „Ich meine, ich bin nicht so gut in Zaubertränke. Es war reiner Zufall, dass ich die Examensprüfung so gut geschrieben habe …"

Snape blickte ihn spöttisch an, doch Harry bemerkte etwas seltsames in seinem Ausdruck.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Potter, aber ich denke, es ist meine Aufgabe zu entscheiden, wem es gestattet ist und wem nicht, am Unterricht teilzunehmen." Oh. Snape scherzte … irgendwie.

„Ich habe zwei Monate verpasst …" Harry versuchte eine weitere Ausrede. „Und Sie wissen, dass ich nie wirklich gut war. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, je einen Zaubertrank richtig gebraut zu haben…"

„Sie könnten ein paar Nachhilfestunden bekommen", antwortete Snape nachdenklich. Doch als Harry nicht reagierte, setzte er hastig hinzu, „obwohl ich akzeptieren kann, wenn Sie nicht an weiterem Untericht mit mir teilnehmen wollen…"

Harry seufzte und fühlte sich nicht wenig gekränkt.

„Das ist es nicht, Sir", murmelte er und sah den dunklen Mann vor sich an. „Ich …" Zu seiner Beschämung, fühlte er eine neue Welle von Tränen in seine Augen steigen und er wusste nicht einmal warum.

„Ich verspreche, dass ich Sie nicht so behandeln würde wie … wie ich es tat", Snapes Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch Harry fing sie auf.

„Nein, das ist es nicht …", wiederholte er. Verdammt noch mal, warum konnten diese Tränen nicht an ihrem normalen Platz bleiben!

„Potter?", Snapes Stimme klang besorgt, als Harrys Tränen wieder fielen. „Was ist los …?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, unfähig weiterzusprechen. Er holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen, doch es war absolut sinnlos. Der frühere Schmerz kehrte mit voller Macht zurück und er fand sich schluchzend wieder – der einzige Unterschied war, dass er sich dieses Mal nicht wenig beschämt fühlte, aufgrund Snapes Anwesenheit.

„Ich … sehen Sie, es … es tut mir leid, Potter", stotterte Snape und Harry schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Es … liegt … nicht … an Ihnen", würgte er irgendwie heraus. „Aber ich will das nicht, nur weil … ich habe mich nicht entschuldigt, damit …"

Ein weiteres Taschentuch und eine neue Phiole.

„Es tut mit leid, aber die Beruhigungstränke wirken nicht sehr lange", unterbrach Snape ihn, „und ich weiß, dass Sie sich nicht entschuldigt haben nur um … um aufgenommen zu werden … und deshalb …"

Harry holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, aber er hatte noch immer einen Schluckauf, so dass er sich nicht traute zu sprechen, deshalb saß er da und versteckte sein Gesicht im Taschentuch.

„Ich bestehe nicht darauf, dass Sie mein Angebot annehmen", fuhr Snape plötzlich fort, „aber Minerva sagte mir, dass Sie Auror werden möchten … und ich dachte, wir könnten es noch mal versuchen."

„Ich weiß nicht", flüsterte Harry. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich will …"

„Warum?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln.

„Weiß nicht", murmelte er. „Seit Sirius tot ist …", er unterbrach sich. „Tut mir leid", murmelte er.

„Nein", Snape winkte ab. „Fahren Sie fort … Seit Black tot ist …?"

„Alles ist so leer geworden. Und jetzt als ich den Schrank sah …", peinlich berührt schloss er den Mund und Snape hustete.

„Am Montag", sprach der Mann plötzlich, „sagten Sie zu mir …" Snape konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Harry sah ihn fragend an. „Sie sagten mir, dass ich wie Ihr … James Potter … sei …"

Harry fasste sein Taschentuch so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden.

„Nein", sagte er fest. „Ich hatte Unrecht, Sir."

Snape rutschte auf seinem Stuhl umher und sah weg.

„Der Schulleiter warnte mich, dass Sie nicht wie Ihr Vater seien. Ich hätte auf ihn hören sollen." Die Worte wurden so leise geäußert, dass Harry sie eher vermuten konnte, als sie tatsächlich wahrzunehmen.

„Er sagte mir, als wir das letzte Mal sprachen", sagte Harry nachdenklich, „dass Sie Wunden hätten, die zu tief sind, um zu heilen. Ich glaubte ihm nicht, obwohl ich diese Erinnerung in Ihrem Denkarium gesehen habe. Ich schätze, ich wollte ihm einfach nicht glauben …"

„Das war nicht ausschließlich Ihr Fehler", Harry sah, wie Snape auf seine trankbefleckten Finger blickte, die leicht bebten. „Ich habe nichts getan, um Ihre Situation zu erleichtern."

„Aber selbst diese Szene … war so grausam und Sie haben … Sie haben mich nie in der Art erniedrigt, wie sie es mit Ihnen taten …" Harry fühlte seinen Nacken und seine Ohren vor Scham erglühen. „Und dieser Schrank …", er konnte nicht weiterreden.

„Es war nicht Ihr Fehler …", Snape sah ihn wieder an und fragte, „also, wollen Sie es dann mit dem Fortgeschrittenen Zaubertrankkurs versuchen?"

Harry steckte das Taschentuch in seine Tasche.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht", antwortete er ehrlich. „Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass ich gut genug für diesen Fortgeschrittenen Unterricht bin … Vielleicht sollten Sie mir etwas Nachhilfe geben, sodass Sie entscheiden können, ob Sie mich in Ihrem Unterricht akzeptieren wollen oder nicht."

„Das ist ein Deal, Mr. Potter." Nach ein paar Momenten setzte er hinzu. „Ich war besorgt in diesem Sommer, als Sie … nicht darum gekämpft haben, an dem Unterricht teilzunehmen. Es war so völlig untypisch für Sie …"

Harry zappelte unruhig, dennoch warf er einen kurzen Blick auf den Professor.

„Es war eine gute Ausrede, dass Sie sich geweigert haben, mich aufzunehmen …", murmelte Harry und schluckte. „Ich habe Ihnen die Schuld gegeben … an Sirius' Tod …"

Snapes Wangen röteten sich, doch er explodierte nicht.

„Ich verstehe", krächzte er stattdessen.

„Ich gebe Ihnen jetzt keine Schuld mehr daran", Harry sah auf seinen Schoß, dankbar dafür, dass Snape ihn nicht anschrie. „In Wahrheit weiß ich, dass es mein Fehler war, und auch Sirius' … aber vor allem meiner. Ich habe Ihren Unterricht nicht so ernst genommen, wie es hätte tun sollen …"

„Verdammt wahr!", rief Snape aus und Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Es tut mir leid", Harry fühlte, wie der Effekt des Beruhigungstrankes erneut nachließ und seine Stimme zitterte. „Es war mein Fehler …"

Doch dann griff eine kräftige Hand nach seiner Schulter und schüttelte ihn energisch.

„Potter, sieh mich an!", befahl Snape gebieterisch und Harry gehorchte. „Es ist wahr, dass Sie die Stunden nicht so ernst genommen haben, wie Sie es hätten müssen. Doch die anderen Dinge waren nicht allein Ihr Fehler. Dumbledore machte seine Fehler, ebenso wie ich meine machte. Blacks Tod ist auch unser Fehler und auch Blacks eigener Fehler, denn er, als Erwachsener, hätte einsichtsvoller und reifer sein müssen, aber er war immer …", Snape unterbrach sich selbst und beendete den Satz nicht. „Sie können sich nicht die Schuld für die Taten eines Erwachsenen geben. Sie sind für Ihre Dinge verantwortlich, die Sie – auch jetzt – ernster nehmen sollten. Sie haben mit Zaubertränke aufgehört. Aber Sie haben auch mit Okklumentik aufgehört, obwohl selbst mit Blacks Tod, das Problem mit dem Dunklen Lord in Ihrem Kopf nicht gelöst ist. Und Ihre Noten … und dass Sie auf dem Astronomieturm herumlungern…", er spottete wieder. „Dumbledore sorgt sich zu Tode wegen Ihnen und Sie verhalten sich nur noch mehr wie eine Dramaqueen mit dieser Empörung … Entschuldigung", unterbrach er sich wieder.

„Nein Sir, Sie haben Recht …", sagte Harry und sein Atem stockte schmerzhaft.

Snapes Gesicht verdunkelte sich verärgert.

„Sie hätten nicht den ganzen Sommer mit Ihrem Kummer allein gelassen werden und diese Dinge in sich hineinfressen dürfen." Er stand auf und schritt auf und ab. „Ich verstehe, was Albus Absicht war, indem er Sie mit Ihrer Familie allein gelassen hat, vor allem jetzt, wo der Krieg offiziell begonnen hat, aber andererseits ist es offensichtlich, dass Sie mit den Ereignissen des letzten Jahres nicht gut zurecht kommen …"

Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er ein kleines Kind und Ärger stieg in ihm auf, doch er schluckte ihn mit aller Macht herunter. Er wollte keine weitere Konfrontation oder ihre brandneue Höflichkeit riskieren, nur weil er dachte, er wäre reifer, als Snape ihm zugestand. Und im Prinzip hatte der Professor Recht: er hatte Sirius' Tod als Krönung von allem, was im letzten Jahr geschehen war, nicht verdaut, und sein Unglück in diesem Jahr und die Leere waren die direkten Konsequenzen davon.

Also saß er nur schweigend da und lauschte Snapes Murren.

„Nun", der Mann schien seine halb-tadelnde Rede zu beenden und blieb vor Harry stehen, „ich denke, wir sollten diesen Nachhilfestunden einen neuen Anfang geben."

„Meinen Sie Zaubertränke oder Okklumentik, Sir?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Zaubertränke natürlich. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die geeignetste Person bin, um Sie Okklumentik zu lehren, Potter", Snapes Augen glitzerten kalt. „Ich sagte Dumbledore letztes Jahr dasselbe. Ein gewisser Level an Vertrauen ist einfach notwendig, damit die Stunden effektiv werden. Das war einer der Hauptgründe für die absolute Sinnlosigkeit des letzten Jahres: wir beide misstrauen einander. Ich denke, Sie sollten gehen und den Schulleiter um diese Okklumentikstunden bitten."

Harry zuckte leicht die Achseln und seufzte. Er wollte nicht zu Dumbledore gehen. Er wollte nicht die Schlange fühlen, die sich jedes Mal in ihm regte, wenn er dem alten Mann in die Augen sah und andererseits wollte er nicht, dass der Schulleiter noch mehr Dinge über ihn erfuhr, als er ohnehin schon wusste. Doch Snape diese Gedanken zu erklären, konnte einen weiteren, völlig unnötigen Streit verursachen.

„Wann wollen Sie, dass ich zu diesen Stunden komme?", fragte er stattdessen.

Snape tippte nachdenklich an sein Kinn.

„Im Allgemeinen braue ich montags die Tränke für die Krankenstation, also können Sie kommen und mir damit helfen. Der Großteil dieser Tränke ist relativ einfach, deshalb denke ich nicht, dass Sie damit Schwierigkeiten haben werden", er lächelte hinterlistig, doch Harry vertrieb seine Verärgerung mit einem leichten Schnauben. „Und donnerstags nach dem Abendessen, wäre eine hervorragende Zeit für das eigentliche Lernen …"

„Zwei Mal in der Woche?", fragte Harry unsicher. Es stimmte, dass sie – augenscheinlich – einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen hatte, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass er all' seine übrige Zeit mit seinem Zaubertrankausbilder verbringen wollte.

„Nur bis Sie den Stand des Fortgeschrittenen Kurses aufgeholt haben, Mr. Potter. Ich hoffe, dies wird nach den Weihnachtsferien geschehen sein, das sind noch sieben Wochen von jetzt an …"

„Und was, wenn ich nicht talentiert genug bin, um sie aufzuholen?", Harry grinste.

„Oh, seien Sie versichert, Mr. Potter", Snapes boshaftes Lächeln weitete sich, sodass seine gelben Zähne sichtbar wurden. „Wenn ich wollte, hätte selbst Longbottom seinen UTZ bestehen können."

Einen kurzen Augenblick stieg Ärger in Harry auf, doch er verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war und Harry prustete erneut amüsiert.

„Warum wollen Sie mich dann zu einem Zaubertrankschüler machen, Sir?", fragte er und ließ etwas Spott in seinen Ton einfließen.

„Sie kennen Minerva McGonagall nicht, Mr. Potter", dieses Mal zog ein echtes Lächeln Snapes Mundwinkel nach oben. „Wenn sie sich etwas in ihren Dickschädel gesetzt hat, kann niemand ihre Meinung jemals ändern. Und letztes Jahr hat sie sich entschlossen, einen Auror aus Ihnen zu machen, deshalb …"

Harry konnte sich ein kurzes Lachen nicht verbeißen.

„Also hat sie praktisch all dies hier arrangiert …?", er betonte den „dies hier" Teil nicht besonders, doch Snape schien zu verstehen und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein Mr. Potter. In Wahrheit waren Sie das", das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und sein Ausdruck wurde wieder ernst. „Obwohl ich gestehen muss, dass wir uns beide Sorgen um Sie gemacht haben."

„Sie beide?", Harry hob ungläubig seinen Kopf.

„Kommen Sie Mr. Potter. Ich mag das Monster der Kerker sein, doch ich bin immer noch ein Lehrer und es ist mein Job zu sehen, wenn etwas mit den Kindern unter meiner Aufsicht nicht stimmt. Es ist nicht so, als wäre Ihr Verhalten nicht durchsichtig genug gewesen …"

„Oh," Harry errötete, „also haben Sie sich Sorgen gemacht …"

„Nur von Berufs wegen", setzte Snape knapp hinzu und machte einen Schritt von Harrys Stuhl weg. „Sie können jetzt gehen, Mr. Potter, und ich sehe Sie morgen."

„Morgen?"

„Es ist Montag."

„Oh", Harry stand auf und schritt auf die Tür zu. Doch als seine Hand bereits auf der Klinke lag, warf er einen Blick auf Snape, der noch immer auf demselben Fleck stand. „Danke, Professor", halb sprach er, halb flüsterte er es in den dunklen Raum.

Snape reagierte nicht, doch als Harry aus der Tür trat, hörte er ihn plötzlich sprechen: „Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor für eine gut erledigte Arbeit."

An diesem Abend fand Harry alles viel einfacher. Es begann beim Abendessen, als er das Gryffindorstundenglas mit den zusätzlichen Punkten sah (niemand konnte sich erklären, woher Gryffindor zwanzig Punkte an einem Sonntag erhalten hatte, doch Harry sagte kein Wort, er saß und aß schweigend) und es dauerte den ganzen Abend an, zu Hermines Überraschung und Rons Erleichterung. Als sie endlich allein in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes waren, überraschte Harry sie.

„Es war Snape, der die zwanzig Punkte gegeben hat."

Ron nickte abwesend, als er versuchte seinen Text für Verwandlung zu verstehen, doch Hermines Augen wurden groß.

„Was?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln und grinste breit.

„Weil ich den Zaubertrankklassenraum gesäubert habe."

„Aber …", Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, „das war Nachsitzen! Und Snape hat Gryffindor noch nie zuvor Punkte gegeben! Das ist noch nie gehört worden!"

„Und er hat mir angeboten, mich in seinem Fortgeschrittenen Kurs zu akzeptieren", sagte er einfach.

Hermines Kinnlade fiel runter und Rons Verwandlungsbuch schlug laut auf dem Boden auf.

„WAS?", der rothaarige Junge sprang auf seine Füße. „Was? Hast du von Punkten gesprochen? Und davon in diesen verdammten Fortgeschrittenen Kurs aufgenommen zu sein?"

„Meine Putzkünste müssen ihn verzaubert haben …", Harry tippte sich gespielt gedankenvoll ans Kinn und grinste.

„Nein", Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ja", antwortete Harry.

„Was hast du ihn trinken lassen?", fragte Ron misstrauisch.

„Nichts."

Hermine fand ihre Unterhaltung nicht komisch.

„Was ist dann geschehen?", fragte sie streng.

Harry beendete seine Alberei und seufzte.

„Wir hatten eine Unterhaltung. Wir haben uns beieinander entschuldigt. Das ist alles."

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf, als hätte er Wasser in den Ohren.

„Aber warum musstest du dich entschuldigen? Du hast ihm nichts getan! Es war immer er, der dich wie Dreck behandelt hat!" Am Ende des Satzes, war seine Stimme gespickt von Empörung.

Harry beugte sich runter, hob Rons Buch vom Boden auf und legte es auf ihren Tisch, während er sich umsah. Erst nachdem sich jeder wieder seinem Kram zuwandte, erklärte er. „Doch das habe ich, Ron. Letztes Jahr hat er die Okklumentik Stunden beendet, weil ich in sein Denkarium geschaut habe."

„Und was hast du gesehen?", Ron sah fasziniert aus, doch Hermine sah ihn missbilligend an.

„Ron!", sie wandte sich an Harry und ihr Ausdruck war mehr als tadelnd. „Das war sehr, sehr unhöflich von dir, Harry!"

Harry seufzte.

„Ich weiß. Das war der Grund, weshalb er mich aus dem Okklumentikunterricht geschmissen hat."

Hermines Gesicht verdunkelte sich, doch sie sagte kein Wort. Ron war im Gegensatz äußerst neugierig.

„Hey Kumpel! Du solltest mir sagen, was du gesehen hast!"

Harry schüttelte nachdrücklich seinen Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht! Ich habe ihm versprochen, niemanden davon zu erzählen. Es war etwas sehr persönliches."

„Todesser? Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer?", rätselte Ron.

„RON!", schrieen Hermine und Harry unisono. Ron verdrehte seine Augen.

„Es geht dich nichts an, Ron", Harry wedelte mit seinen Armen. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."

Ron runzelte die Stirn, doch drängte nicht weiter. Hermine andererseits beugte sich vor.

„Und warum wollte er so plötzlich mit dir sprechen?"

„Ich bin zusammengebrochen", sagte Harry einfach. „Ich dachte ich sei alleine. Ich war es tatsächlich, doch er hatte einen Alarmzauber auf den Klassenraum gelegt und der warnte ihn, dass etwas geschehen war."

„Warnzauber?" Hermine schien misstrauisch.

„Ich denke, er und McGonagall haben darauf gewartet, dass ich zusammenbreche", erklärte Harry leicht lächelnd.

„Und er hat dich nicht verspottet, für's Weinen?" Ron kratzte seinen Nacken und sein ungläubiger Ausdruck vertiefte sich. „Seltsam. Er muss also doch ein paar menschliche Gefühle besitzen …"

Dieses Mal sagte Hermine nichts dagegen, was bedeutet, dass sie mit Ron übereinstimmte.

„Nun, nicht nur sie haben darauf gewartet", sagte sie tief in Gedanken.

„Worauf?", Harry verstand nicht.

„Dass du zusammenbrichst", sagte sie wie eine Tatsache. „Du standest unter hohem innerem Druck …"

„War das offensichtlich?" Harry war überrascht. Beide, Ron und Hermine, nickten.

„Wirst du sein Angebot annehmen?", fragte Hermine plötzlich.

„Ich weiß noch nicht", seufzte Harry. „Ich habe ein paar Nachhilfestunden und er kann entscheiden, ob er mich in seinem Kurs will oder nicht." Er lächelte. „Jedenfalls hat er versprochen mich höflich zu behandeln."

„Ich muss diesen Raum sehen", Ron grinste. „Du musst sehr begabt im Reinigen sein, wenn er dir sogar Höflichkeit angeboten hat!"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Am nächsten Tag, als Harry zu seiner privaten Unterrichtsstunde bei Snape ging, fühlte er die altbekannte Furcht wieder in sich aufsteigen: die Furcht, die er vor dem Zaubertränkeunterricht gefühlt hatte und für einen Moment erwog er den Rückzug. Doch am Ende gewann der gesunde Menschenverstand und Harry klopfte an die Tür zu Snapes Büro.

„Herein", bellte die kalte Stimme wie gewohnt und plötzlich bedauerte Harry seine vorherige Entscheidung. Er war nicht in der Stimmung, um Snapes kalte und verletzende Bemerkungen über seine Inkompetenz zu ertragen. „Herein!", wiederholte die Stimme lauter, also atmete Harry tief durch und trat ein.

„Oh, Sie sind's", Snape sah von einem köchelnden Kessel auf. „Schließen Sie die Tür."

Harry gehorchte und machte einen zögernden Schritt vorwärts.

„Kommen Sie her", sagte Snape irritiert. „Ich verspreche, dass ich nicht beißen werde."

Harry lächelte gezwungen und schritt beinahe auf Zehenspitzen näher zum Arbeitstisch. Snape zeigte ihm ein dickes, offenes Buch und mit einem Nicken winkte er Harry neben sich, wo ein Messer und sechs Stapel Zutaten darauf warteten, dass er begann.

In einem plötzlichen Entschluss zog Harry seine Robe aus und begann mit einem Seufzen die Arbeit vorzubereiten. Bald schon stand er neben Snape, hackte und schichtete, zerschnitt und zerdrückte die Zutaten in der Reihenfolge, die ihm gesagt wurde, oder die er im Buch las, während ihm Snape von Zeit zu Zeit, kurze Erklärungen über die Unterschiede von Braumethoden und die Eigenschaften verschiedener Zutaten gab. Harry fühlte sich völlig sinnlos, als er versuchte Snapes Ratschlägen und Anordnungen zu folgen, seine pulverisierten Drachenzähne wirkten eher zermatscht und er schaffte es sogar sein Messer anzuschlagen. Seine Hände zitterten vor Nervosität, als er die vorbereiteten Zutaten herübereichte, doch Snape äußerte kein Wort, obwohl der Trank am Ende pink anstatt lila wurde.

„Das reicht für heute", sagte der Tränkemeister und als Harry sich für seine Ungeschicklichkeit entschuldigen wollte, grinste der Mann nur. „Für den ersten Versuch war das beinahe akzeptabel …"

„Beinahe?", fragte Harry unsicher. Snapes Grinsen weitete sich.

„Nun, kein A, aber auch kein S. Ein faires M würde ich sagen."

Harry zuckte die Achseln.

„Das habe ich Ihnen gleich gesagt … Sir."

Snape hob die Augenbraue.

„Das war erst die erste Stunde. Seien unbesorgt, Mr. Potter, es wird besser werden – wenn Sie aufpassen, natürlich."

Bevor er ging, gab ihm Snape einige Bücher mit genauen Angaben, was er bis Donnerstag darin lesen sollte.

Es brauchte mehrere Sitzungen, bis Harry an das Arbeiten mit Snape gewöhnt war, doch Ende November fand er ihre Zusammenarbeit beinahe entspannend und ihre Unterhaltungen erleichterten irgendwie stets die Last auf seiner Seele. Generell sprachen sie über Zaubertränke, doch nach der ersten Woche kamen auch andere Themen während ihrer gemeinsamen Sitzungen auf: Quidditch, Geschichte, die Zauberergesellschaft oder andere Schüler oder Lehrer.

Von Zeit zu Zeit, brachte Snape ein paar persönliche Hinweise in ihre Gespräche ein, doch das erste Mal, dass er konkret auf Harrys Probleme Bezug nahm, geschah in der zweiten Novemberwoche, an einem Montag, während ihrer „Krankenflügelsitzung", wie Harry sie nannte.

„Professor McGonagall sagte mir, dass sie Sie in den letzten Wochen nicht auf dem Astronomieturm gesehen hat", meinte Snape in diesem seltsamen Plauderton, den sie normalerweise verwendeten, während sie einen leichten Stärkungstrank brauten. Harry reagierte nicht, murmelte nur etwas unverständliches vor sich hin. „Was?", vertiefte Snape das Thema.

„Ich habe keine Zeit, um dahin zu gehen", wiederholte Harry beschämt. „Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben und Aufsätze und diesen Zaubertränkestoff …"

„Oh", Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Wenn Sie denken, dass Sie das hier an wichtigeren Dingen hindert, können wir damit aufhören …"

Harry sah überrascht auf.

„Nein", sagte er, doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Aber wenn Sie das nicht möchten, Sir …"

Snape grinste.

„Oh nein, überhaupt nicht. Kostenlose Hilfe ist immer sehr nützlich …"

„Kostenlos?" Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „All diese Zutaten, die ich verschwendet habe …"

„Macht nichts. Es war nicht mein Geld, und andererseits hätten Sie dieselbe Masse an Material auch im Unterricht verschwendet, wenn nicht noch mehr. Also? Warum haben Sie aufgehört zum Astronomieturm zu gehen?"

Harry rührte seinen Trank einige Male um, bevor er antwortete.

„Nach diesem … Schrank Ereignis, konnte ich nicht mehr um Sirius trauern", sagte er leise. „Die Art wie sie, wie er Sie behandelt hat … hat etwas in mir getötet", seine Worte waren ruhig, aber deutlich. „Ich konnte einfach … ich konnte ihn nicht mehr in derselben Weise wie zuvor lieben. Was sie taten war unverzeihlich … selbst wenn sie Kinder waren. Die Sache, die ich in Ihrem Denkarium sah", er warf seinem Professor einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, doch der Mann ermunterte ihn mit einem Nicken fortzufahren, „es war erniedrigend und alles, aber … Sie in diesem Schrank einzuschließen … war unverzeihlich."

„Das geschah nicht nur einmal", Snapes Stimme war heiser und er hob den Blick nicht von dem Mönchskraut, das er zerschnitt. „Sie hörten erst nach dem vierten oder fünften Mal auf, als ich Ihren Vater so sehr verfluchte, dass er beinahe starb", seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem boshaften Lächeln, doch es verschwand schnell und machte einem bitteren Ausdruck Platz. „Ich erhielt einen Monat Nachsitzen, Slytherin wurden hundert Punkte abgezogen und niemand hörte mir zu, als ich sagte, dass ich mich nur verteidigt hatte … Danach hassten mich auch die Leute aus meinem eigenen Haus …"

Harry sagte kein Wort, sondern bereitete seine nächste Zutat in Schweigen vor, und offensichtlich fühlte Snape dasselbe, denn an diesem Tag sprach keiner mehr von ihnen.

Die verstörende Unbeholfenheit verschwand bei ihrem nächsten Treffen, worüber Harry sehr dankbar war, und sie fuhren fort, über gewöhnliche Dinge zu sprechen, doch dieses Mal erreichte Snape die „nicht-neutralen" Themen schneller, als die letzten Male.

„Was machen Ihre Okklumentikstunden?", fragte er, während sie einen komplizierten Unsichtbarkeitstrank brauten, der schon Teil des Lehrplans der fünften Klasse gewesen war.

Harry gab vor, die Frage nicht zu hören, doch diese Taktik schlug fehl, denn sein Schweigen teilte Snape alles mit, was er verbergen wollte.

„Das ist im höchsten Grade unverantwortliches Verhalten, Mr. Potter", er sah mit zornig zusammengezogenen Brauen an seiner Nase herab auf Harry. „Sie kennen die möglichen Konsequenzen …"

„Ich übe jeden Abend meinen Geist zu leeren!", schnappte Harry und wandte seinen Kopf ab.

„Das reicht nicht aus!", Snape hob seine Stimme und sein Ärger war für Harry deutlich ersichtlich. „Das ist ein wichtiger Teil davon, doch nicht einmal annährend genug!"

Harry warf sein Messer auf den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich will keine Okklumentik von Dumbledore lernen und ich werde auch nicht!", schrie er zornig.

„Potter …"

„NEIN!", brüllte Harry und machte einen Schritt weg von Snape, der nun wirklich wütend war.

„Das ist …"

„Selbst wenn Sie Gryffindor jeden Punkt abziehen, ist mir egal!", Harry zitterte vor Ärger und Verzweiflung. „Ich kann nicht zu Dumbledore gehen! Ich kann ihm meinen Geist nicht öffnen! Ich will seine Hilfe nicht, seine Ratschläge, seine Anweisungen, ich will nicht ein vorsichtig, reglementiertes Leben leben, ich will nicht gegen Voldemort kämpfen und ich will nicht sterben! Sie waren nicht dabei letztes Jahr!", er entfaltete seine Arme und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Sie wissen nicht, wie er mich behandelt hat, mich hin- und herbefohlen hat, ohne ein ernsthaftes Wort! Er hat noch nicht einmal mit mir gesprochen, erst nach Sirius' Tod!", er kreischte die letzten Worte beinahe, doch jetzt, nach der Erwähnung von Sirius' Namen, gewann er plötzlich seine Beherrschung zurück. Er brach in einem Stuhl zusammen und sah entschuldigend zu Snape. „Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich wollte nicht …"

„Es ist in Ordnung", seufzte Snape und nachdem er das Feuer gelöscht hatte, setzte er sich neben ihn. Der Trank war ohnehin verdorben. „Aber … Potter, Sie müssen ihm vergeben und wieder mit der Okklumentik beginnen. Es ist sehr, sehr wichtig. Und der Schulleiter ist ein sehr begabter und geduldiger Lehrer", er setzte es nicht hinzu, doch Harry schien auch so die zweite Hälfte des Satzes zu hören ‚anders als ich'.

„Ich würde Okklumentik lieber von Ihnen lernen", murmelte er beschämt.

„Was?", Snape sah ihn an, als sei ihm ein weiteres Körperteil gewachsen.

„Ich würde Okklumentik lieber von Ihnen lernen", wiederholte Harry, dieses Mal etwas lauter.

Der Mann sah ihn in totalem Unglauben an.

„Sind Sie verrückt geworden, Potter? Ich habe Ihnen schon mitgeteilt, dass für das erfolgreiche Studium der Okklumentik eine vertrauensvolle Beziehung zwischen Lehrer und Schüler vorhanden sein muss", sagte er, als spräche er mit einem zurückgebliebenen Kind.

Harry zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich weiß, ich bin nicht so blöd, um mich nicht zu erinnern", er konnte nicht anders als die Augen verdrehen. „Aber … aber ich vertraue Ihnen mehr als dem Schulleiter."

Harrys einfacher Satz brachte Snape zum Schweigen. Der Tränkemeister starrte Harry für eine lange Zeit an, dann sprang er auf seine Füße.

„Sie denken, das sei ein guter Witz, nicht wahr, Potter?", schnappte er.

„Nein", antwortete Harry so schnell er konnte. „Kein Witz. Es ist die Wahrheit."

Snape lachte kurz und bitter auf.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich Ihnen diesen Mist abnehme? Auch ich bin nicht blöd, Mr. Potter!"

„Aber es ist wahr!" Harry stand auf und tippte ärgerlich mit der Fußspitze.

„Warum sollten Sie?"

„Warum sollte ich nicht?", fragte Harry zurück, während er sich zwang, ruhig zu bleiben. „Sie haben sich Sorgen um mich gemacht, auch wenn Sie mich nicht mochten. Sie haben mir danach geholfen, mit diesen Stunden und den Gesprächen …", seine Ohren röteten sich vor Scham. „Ich weiß nicht, aber seit wir begonnen haben … begonnen haben zusammen zu arbeiten, fühle ich mich einfach besser." Snape beobachtete ihn wachsam. Harry seufzte. „Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, können Sie Legilimentik anwenden", sagte er. „Oder lassen Sie mich Veritasserum trinken. Ich weiß, dass Sie das schon immer wollten."

Der ungläubige Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht wurde langsam von einem amüsiert-überraschten ersetzt.

„Es ist eine Schande, dass Ihr Vater oder Ihr Pate diese Aussage nicht hören konnten", er grinste.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zornig loszuschnauzen. „Ich bin nicht wie die", murmelte er dunkel.

Snape schnaubte, aber kommentierte das nicht.

„Sie müssen Okklumentik bewältigen, Potter", sagte er später ruhig.

Harry nickte.

„Können Sie … können Sie mich wieder unterrichten, Sir?", fragte er, doch seine Kehle war so eng vor Nervosität, dass er kaum sprechen konnte.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie mir vertrauen?", Snapes Stimme war sanft, doch fest.

„Ja", antwortete Harry nachdrücklich. „Und Sie …?"

Snape bewegte sich unruhig und räusperte sich.

„Wenn Sie versprechen, dass Sie nie wieder mein Denkarium ausspionieren, Mr. Potter, mache ich mit."

Harry zwang sich, geradewegs in Snapes kalte, schwarze Augen zu blicken.

„Ich verspreche es. Und es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich es getan habe."

Für einen sehr langen Moment, starrte Snape unbewegt zurück. „Also schön. Aber was werden Ihre Freunde sagen, wenn sie erfahren, dass Sie nun drei Abende mit dem miesen Slytherinmonster verbringen?"

Harry grinste.

„Ron wird denken, dass ich noch verrückter als zuvor bin. Hermine wird glücklich sein, dass ich mit Okklumentik weitermache. Letztes Jahr, hat sie mich ständig deshalb genervt", er lehnte sich zurück. „Aber, im Ernst, ich denke, sie werden Ihnen sehr dankbar sein."

„Dankbar", wiederholte Snape sarkastisch. „Wofür?"

„Dass Sie mir helfen", sagte Harry. Snape schnaubte, doch machte keinen weiteren Kommentar.

Bei Beginn der Weihnachtsferien, fühlte sich Harry völlig erschöpft und nicht wenig zurück mit seinen Studien. Glücklicherweise hatte Hermine für Harry einen Stundenplan für die Weihnachtsferien erstellt und sie beide, sie und Ron, hatten entschieden zu bleiben und zu lernen, sodass Harry hoffte, die ganzen Sachen, die er während der ersten beiden Monate vernachlässigt hatte, aufholen zu können.

Hermine ließ ihnen freie Abende, sodass Harry etwas Tee mit Hagrid genießen konnte und einmal sogar mit McGonagall, die absolut erfreut über die Verbesserung von Harrys Noten und Benehmen war.

Obwohl Snape die Nachhilfestunden für beendet erklärt hatte, hörte Harry nicht auf zu den Okklumentikstunden zu gehen und zu ihren „Krankenflügelsitzungen", um Tränke für Madame Pomfrey zu brauen. Als Harry, nach Snapes Entlassung von den Nachhilfestunden, das erste Mal am Montag danach erschienen war, hatte der Zaubertränkemeister sehr überrascht gewirkt.

„Was machen Sie hier, Potter?", bellte er nervös.

„Sie sagten, kostenlose Hilfe sei immer nützlich", antwortete Harry spöttisch und schlüpfte in den Raum neben einen erstarrten Snape.

„Also haben Sie entschieden keine Gnade mit Madame Pomfrey zu haben und noch mehr Zaubertrankzutaten von der Schule zu verschwenden", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die eigentlich kalt klingen sollte, doch Harry grinste nur.

„Natürlich!"

Harrys Reaktion erschütterte Snape nur noch mehr.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich in meinem ganzen Leben einmal mit einem Weasley übereinstimmen würde, aber Sie sind wirklich verrückt geworden, Potter", flüsterte er mit aufgerissenen Augen, doch er hatte seitdem nicht wieder protestiert.

Das war das Ereignis gewesen, als Harry realisiert hatte, wie leicht und irgendwie herzlich ihre Beziehung geworden war. Selbst seine Okklumentik hatte gewaltige Fortschritte gemacht. Als er Snape nach dem Grund für seine schnelle Verbesserung gefragt hatte, antwortete er Harry in seiner üblichen Weise.

„Ehrlich, Potter, ich muss Ihnen doch nichts über Vertrauen erklären!", schnappte er.

„Mein Vertrauen oder Ihres?", fragte Harry zurück.

Snape grollte.

„Beides, du dummes Kind!"

Die Antwort überraschte Harry genug, um es zu wagen, die Frage zu stellen, die ihn schon lange beschäftigte. „Sir, warum haben Sie nie diese … diese Schranktür zerstört?"

„Weil ich nicht konnte", zischte Snape zurück, doch Harry konnte kein Gift in seinem Ton erkennen, nur Beschämung.

„Warum?"

„Sie haben irgendeinen Schutzzauber darauf gelegt, schätze ich", sagte er zornig. „Ich habe viele Male versucht ihn zu durchbrechen, wie Sie sich vorstellen können … Ich glaube, es war Black, der diesen Zauber in seiner Hausbibliothek gefunden hat … Ich kann ihn nicht brechen, bis ich genau weiß, was es für ein Zauber ist", er winkte ab. „Gehen Sie Potter, Ihre Gryffindorfreunde werden nervös, wenn Sie zuviel Zeit hier verbringen … Sie werden denken, das Slytherinmonster habe Sie zum Abendessen verspeist …"

Während er ging, dachte Harry über Snapes erfolglose Versuche nach. Diese Schwachköpfe! Wie konnten sie es wagen …! Aber selbst, wenn Snape den Zauber nicht brechen konnte, er würde. Er hatte einen Vorteil, den Snape nicht hatte: er kannte einen der Leute, die den Zauber darauf gelegt hatten. Und Weihnachten war nicht mehr weit …

Der wirkliche Durchbruch in ihrer Beziehung geschah am Weihnachtsabend: ein sehr passendes Datum um Frieden und solche Dinge im Leben zu schließen.

Sie hatten Weihnachtsdinner in der Großen Halle zu elft: nur die drei Gryffindors und eine Zweitklässlerin aus Hufflepuff (sie war auch in den Gryffindorturm gezogen) waren von allen Schülern in diesem Jahr in der Schule geblieben, und sieben Erwachsene: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Trelawney, Hagrid, Flitwick und Filch, als Snape nach ein paar Löffeln der traditionellen Gemüsesuppe, plötzlich aufstand und in offensichtlicher Eile den Raum verließ.

Dumbledors Augen flackerten besorgt, Harry zuckte zusammen und sein Appetit verschwand. Er konnte sich nur einen Grund für Snapes Verhalten vorstellen und Dumbledores Reaktion bestätigte nur seine Besorgnis: sein Ex-Meister hatte den Tränkelehrer gerufen. Absichtlich sah er den Schulleiter fragend an, ohne sich Sorgen zu machen, ob er die Schlange in sich weckte und begegnete zwei nicht-zwinkernden blauen Augen, die sich nicht von ihm abwandten. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick, lächelte Dumbledore und hob beinahe unbemerkt seinen Daumen. „Professor Snape wird in Ordnung sein", seine Botschaft war klar.

Doch Harry konnte nicht aufhören, sich Sorgen zu machen. Bald entschuldigte er sich und ging zurück in den nun ruhigen Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich in einen Stuhl vor dem Kamin fallen. Eine seltsame Vorahnung stieg in ihm auf und nach einigen Minuten des Nachdenkens, erriet er den Ursprung: irgendwo tief in seinem Geist, in dem Teil, den er sich bemühte vor Voldemort zu verschließen, spürte er ein unerträglich schreckliches Gefühl: eine triumphale Fröhlichkeit und die Erwartung von Rache. Harry hatte Angst. Snape war in Todesgefahr, da er war sich sicher. Als er sich stärker auf diesen Teil seines Geistes konzentrierte, flammte auf einmal Schmerz in seiner Narbe auf und seine Sorge verstärkte sich zehnfach.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry biss seine Zähne vor Schmerz zusammen und zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab heraus, umklammerte ihn fest und konzentrierte sich stark darauf, Voldemort aus seinem Geist zu vertreiben … doch Voldemort war nicht in seinem Geist, nicht dieses Mal, nur diese Gefühle und in einem schnellen Entschluss, streckte sich Harry noch mehr nach ihnen … und noch mehr …

Und im nächsten Moment fand er sich in einem dämmrigen Raum wieder, mit einem erhobenen Zauberstab in seiner Hand und seine Todesser standen in einem Halbkreis, während ein Mann auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen infolge des Cruciatus wimmerte … Snape. Der Verräter.

Harry fühlte Hass in seiner Brust erglühen und bewegte den Zauberstab noch einmal. Snape schrie vor Schmerzen. Harry lächelte zufrieden und schritt auf die zitternde Gestalt zu. Als er seinen Zauberstab senkte, wurde der Liegende still.

„Lass es uns jetzt versuchen, Severus", er schritt näher und trat den Mann in die Rippen. „Legilimens!"

Bilder und Erscheinungen von ihm selbst erschienen in Harrys Geist. Er, wie er Fledermausflügel zerhackte, er, wie er einen blubbernden Trank umrührte, er, wie er den Zauberstob hob, um sich vor Snapes Legilimens Zauber zu schützen – Dinge, um die – er konnte es fühlen – Snape kämpfte, sie nicht zu zeigen, doch all diese Folterflüche schwächten ihn zu sehr.

„Du wirst sterben, Severus", sagte er, als der Fluch endete und lehnte sich näher zu dem bleichen Mann. Panik flutete Snapes Augen, bevor sich fassen konnte: Panik und Furcht. „Mein lieber junger Malfoy leistete eine wunderbare Arbeit, indem er dich entlarvte", er hob seinen Zauberstab und presste ihn auf Snapes Herz.

In diesem Moment explodierte Harrys Geist beinahe, als er versuchte den Geist seines Todfeindes zu durchbrechen. Er wusste nicht was oder wie man es genau tat, aber er musste etwas tun, oder Snape würde in einem Augenblick tot sein …

Und dann fand er sich sich selbst neben seinem Professor, er, nicht Voldemort, sondern er, Harry mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen und Ängsten, und nach einer schnellen Entscheidung, drückte er Snape seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und murmelte dem überraschten Mann zu:

„Disapparieren Sie, Professor! Jetzt!", setzte er hinzu, als er fühlte, wie ihn eine andere Präsenz aus dem besetzten Köper herausdrängte. „JETZT", grollte er wiederum, und mit seiner letzten Willenskraft, ließ er Voldemorts Körper mit aller Kraft zurückweichen und verlor das Bewusstsein.

„ALBUS, DEIN GOLDENER JUNGE IST EIN IDIOT!"

Snapes Schrei war so welterschütternd, dass Harry mit einem derartigen Schreck erwachte, zurücksprang und aus dem Bett fiel, in dem er lag. Im nächsten Moment fühlte er, wie Arme ihn zurück auf die Füße und ins Bett zogen, während eine andere Stimme in amüsiertem Ton antwortete: „Severus, du solltest nicht so zornig sein. Schließlich hat er dein Leben gerettet."

„Nur ein weiterer Potter, dem ich mein Leben schulde", murmelte eine Stimme von oben und Harry öffnete seine Augen. „Wunderbar", fuhr Snape fort, doch Harry konnte ihn nicht sehen, nur die gewöhnlichen Flecken, während sein Lehrer offensichtlich nicht die gleichen Probleme hatte. „Also haben Sie sich entschieden, wieder unter uns zu weilen, Mr. Potter", schnappte er.

„Als ob ich schlafen könnte, wenn Sie über mir herumbrüllen", murmelte Harry, während ihn Snape dazu brachte sich aufzusetzen und ihm die Brille auf die Nase setzte.

„Werden Sie nicht frech, Potter. Dass Sie mich gerettet haben, bedeutet nicht, dass Sie Ihr gewöhnliches freches Selbst mir gegenüber sein dürfen", die Worte waren so typisch Snapes Worte, dass Harry lächelte.

„Ich bin froh, dass es Ihnen auch gut geht, Professor."

Snape, er sah es, verdrehte seine Augen, doch ein Lächeln spielte um die dünnen Lippen.

„Diese Show von Ihnen war ein Akt der Dummheit, Mr. Potter, und absolut unnötig", sagte der Mann trocken. „Sie hätten nichts derartiges tun sollen …"

„Severus …", Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

Snape schloss den Mund und sah Harry an. Der Junge zuckte lediglich die Achseln.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie man den Unsichtbarkeitstrank richtig braut, Sir", er streckte sich und gähnte. „Und ich brauche einen Lehrer, um auch die Okklumentik zu bewältigen …"

Snape seufzte, setzte sich auf das Nachbarbett und wandte sich Harry ernst zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry Dumbledore den Raum verlassen.

„Es war ein Fehler ihm zu zeigen, dass Sie stark genug sind, ihn zu überwältigen", sagte Snape laut.

„Er wollte Sie umbringen", Harrys Antwort war ruhig und vorsichtig. „Ich … ich möchte nicht, dass Sie sterben, Sir."

„Das ist nicht wichtig, Potter …"

„Das ist wichtiger als alles andere, Sir." Harry zappelte, doch er sah nicht weg. „Ich wollte nicht, dass ein anderer wegen mir stirbt …"

„Es war nicht wegen Ihnen …"

„Also, was sonst konnte ihm Malfoy berichten? Wahrscheinlich hat er ihm weitergegeben, wie viele Male ich Sie besucht habe. Zur selben Zeit wurde ich besser in Okklumentik. Ich denke nicht, dass er lange gebraucht hat, um diese Fakten zusammenzuzählen." Snape antwortete nicht. Harry setzte mit sanfterer Stimme hinzu: „Und Sie schulden mir nicht Ihr Leben, Professor. Ich war es, der Ihnen dies geschuldet hat", Harry ließ sich nicht von Snape unterbrechen. „Es war lediglich eine Wiedergutmachung für Ihren Schutz und die Zeit, die Sie mit mir verschwendet haben, obwohl Sie äh … mich nicht leiden können …"

„Ich _verschwende _nie meine Zeit, Mr. Potter", schnappte Snape. „Und Sie schulden mir gar nichts. Was ich gab, gab ich Ihnen freiwillig, ohne einen Gedanken an Wiedergutmachung oder solchen Blödsinn …"

„Und außerdem wollte ich Ihnen auch mein Weihnachtsgeschenk geben."

„Das ist wundervoll. Erzählen Sie mir nicht, Potter, dass Sie mir irgendeinen kindischen Blödsinn gekauft haben, in der Hoffnung, ich wäre gerührt von Ihrer großmütigen Geste!"

_Eine weitere snapische Reaktion, _grinste Harry.

„Oh nein, Professor, nichts kindisches", er kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Snape hob eine Augenbraue in seine Richtung und Harry erkannte dies Zeichen. Es stand für ein „was". „Es gibt keine Zertifikate mehr in bestimmten Putzschränken …"

Snapes Reaktion kam plötzlich und unerwartet. Er sprang auf seine Füße und verließ den Krankenflügel ohne ein weiteres Wort. Harry seufzte frustriert und schmerzvoll auf, als sich die Tür schloss. Snape vertraute ihm immer noch nicht. Vielleicht hasste der Mann ihn auch noch immer. Und da hatte er gedacht, sie könnten Freunde sein …

Doch später am Abend, als Madame Pomfrey ihn endlich entließ und er in den Gryffindor Turm zurückkehren konnte, attackierten ihn Ron und Hermine beinahe vor Aufregung.

„Snape war hier!", sagte Ron grinsend. „Er war so … anders als er sonst ist …"

„Er brachte ein großes Paket und bat uns, es dir zu geben", setzte Hermine hinzu und deutete auf eine eingepackte Schachtel auf ihrem gewöhnlichen Schreibtisch. „Und er wünschte uns frohe Weihnachten!"

„Und er gab uns zwanzig Punkte, weil wir diese Ferien hier bleiben", schloss Ron grinsend. „Ich denke, du HAST ihm etwas angetan, oder?"

Harry trat neugierig an das Paket heran.

„Ich weiß nicht", krächzte er heiser. Seine Hände zitterten, als er die Schachtel berührte.

Ein Brief, das erste, was er sah war ein Brief, der an dem eigepackten Ding befestigt war. Harry sah zuerst seine Freunde an, dann öffnete er den Brief.

_Potter,_

_Frohe Weinachten. Und vergessen Sie nicht, am Montag zu erscheinen._

_Severus Snape_

Harry blinzelte. Snape hatte ihm gerade ein Weihnachtsgeschenk geschickt. Selbst, wenn der Brief kurz und beinahe komplett neutral gehalten war … es musste etwas bedeuten. Seine Augen wurden feucht, als er langsam die Schachtel öffnete.

Sein Atem stockte. Es war ein Denkarium. Dasselbe, in das er bereits zweimal hinein geschaut hatte.

Ron und Hermine nickten ihm aufmunternd zu.

Harry beugte sich vor.

Als seine Nase beinahe die silberne Oberfläche berührte, spürte er den bekannten Sog und wurde wieder einmal in die Erinnerungen von jemandem gezogen – doch, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, wühlte er nicht in den Geheimnisse und Gedanken der Betroffenen, sondern es war ein absolut legales und freiwilliges Geschehen …

Er konnte nicht mehr weiter überlegen.

Er stand seiner Mutter von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. Sie war genauso wie auf den Fotos: wunderschön. Überrascht zuckte Harry zurück, so konnte er Dumbledore dicht bei ihr stehen sehen, der sich leicht vorbeugte und beide blickten auf ein kleines Bündel in ihren Armen. Ein Baby. Harry Brust wurde enger. Das waren er und seine Mutter zusammen – und dieses Mal waren es nicht nur ein Foto oder eine Beschreibung: es war, als wäre er Teilnehmer dieses Ereignises.

Sie waren im Krankenflügel, Harry erkannte ihn sofort, aber es waren nur die zwei da. Sein Vater, James, war nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Also wie wirst du ihn nennen?", Dumbledores plötzliche Frage ließ Harry aufspringen und noch mehr zurückweichen, sodass er die dritte Person im Zimmer sehen konnte: Severus Snape stand im Türrahmen: eine Tatsache, die die anderen beiden nicht wahrnahmen. Dieser Severus Snape war ein wenig anders, als der Mann, den Harry aus dem Unterricht kannte: er war dünn, viel dünner als jetzt, sodass seine Wangenknochen deutlich hervorstanden, sein Haar war länger, doch wie immer fettig, hakennasig, doch die Nase war nicht gekrümmt und seine Haut hatte noch nicht die ungesunde gelbe Schattierung, die sie später aufwies. Trotzdem, er sah nicht viel besser aus, als in der anderen Erinnerung, von der Harry das Pech gehabt hatte, sie zu sehen, obwohl das Alter seine Erscheinung leicht verbesserte.

„Harold nach meinem Vater. Und ich denke, James möchte, dass er auch seinen Namen trägt", antwortete die junge Frau unsicher und lächelte auf das Baby in ihren Armen hinab. Harry Herz wurde warm.

„Das ist schön", lächelte der Schulleiter und lehnte sich näher zu der kleinen, schlafenden Gestalt. Neben Harry, machte jetzt Severus Snape einen zögernden Schritt vorwärts, mit einem distanzierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Was war es? Sehnsucht? Eifersucht? Harry konnte es nicht deuten.

„Ich finde, er ist wunderschön", sie strahlte Dumbledore glücklich an.

„Er ist wie sein Vater", sagte der Direktor.

„Ja, aber er hat meine Augen. Und", sie seufzte, „ich hoffe, er wird mehr wie ich sein, als sein unbesonnener Papa …", sanft streichelte sie den Kopf des Babys.

In diesem Moment entschloss sich Snape zu reden.

„Direktor", sagte er in geschäftsmäßigem Ton. „Wenn Sie entschuldigen würden …"

Dumbledore wandte seine Augen von Harry ab.

„Severus", er lächelte den unbeholfenen, spröden jungen Mann an. „Komm näher", er winkte ihm zu, doch Snape schien es zu widerstreben sich zu bewegen.

„Eher nicht, Direktor", sagte er steif und wandte seinen Blick von Harrys Mutter und dem Kind ab. „Ich kam wegen einer wichtigen Sache", setzte er hinzu.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als Mitleid mit ihm zu haben.

„Severus …", begann Dumbledore erneut, doch dieses Mal unterbrach ihn Lily Potter.

„Nein Albus. Das ist James' Kind. Ich verstehe, dass Severus ihn nicht sehen möchte", sie wandte sich zu Snape und sie tauschten einen irgendwie verständnisvollen Blick.

Dumbledore erhob sich.

„Dann lass uns gehen, Severus …"

Und damit endete die kurze Szene, doch bevor Harry über das Gesehene nachdenken konnte, wirbelte eine andere Erinnerung in den Blickpunkt.

„Evans, hör mir wenigstens zu, denn dieser Idiot von einem Ehemann wird es nicht tun!" Derselbe junge Severus Snape ragte drohend über Harrys Mutter auf, während ein kleiner Harry mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln zu der bedrohlichen Figur aufsah. Harry musste lächeln. Offensichtlich hatte Snape es schon lange bevor er nach Hogwarts kam geschafft, ihn einzuschüchtern … „Der Dunkle Lord ist hinter euch her. Ihr müsst irgendwas versuchen, das Beste wäre, wenn ihr euch unter den Fidelius Zauber begebt. Er will den Jungen", er nickte zu Harry, der in diesem Moment begann leise zu weinen. „Wenn du ihn schützen willst, hör mir zu."

Seine Mutter schien erschrocken, doch sie nickte und drückte Harry fest an sich. Der kleine Junge kuschelte sich eng an ihre Brust und versteckte sein Gesicht in ihrer Robe.

„Danke, aber … Severus … warum hilfst du uns?" Sie warf der langen Gestalt ein echtes Lächeln zu.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Evans", er zuckte die Achseln und richtete sich gerade auf. „Aber eine Sache zum Ausgleich: lass deinen kostbaren Sohn nicht zu einem weiteren Tyrann werden, wenn ich darum bitten darf …"

Ein schmerzerfüllter Ausdruck flackerte über das Gesicht seiner Mutter.

„Severus, ich verspreche, so lange ich lebe, werde ich alles tun, um Harry zu einem besseren Kind als es James war, zu erziehen", nach kurzem Nachdenken setzte sie hinzu: „Und vergiss nicht: Harry ist nicht nur James Sohn. Er ist auch mein Sohn …"

„Das werden wir sehen", der zukünftige Zaubertrankmeister zog ein spöttisches Gesicht und stolzierte aus dem Raum.

Harry fand sich im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum wieder. Nach einer schnellen Entscheidung, rappelte er sich auf die Füße und nach ein paar schnellen, beruhigenden Worten zu seinen Freunden, kletterte er durch das Porträtloch der Fetten Dame und rannte so schnell er konnte in die Kerker.

Einen Augenblick lang fühlte er sich verloren. Da war kein Licht unter Snapes Bürotür und er wusste wirklich nicht, wo die Privaträume des Professors waren. Doch bald entdeckte er eine weitere Tür, ganz in der Nähe des Büros. Also atmete Harry tief durch und klopfte.

Er musste nicht lange warten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es in der Tat Snapes Räume waren, denn es war der Zaubertrankmeister persönlich, der die Tür öffnete.

„Potter?", er sah Harry an, doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, machte Harry einen Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest für einen langen Moment.

„Vielen Dank, Professor. Das war das schönste Geschenk, das ich jemals bekommen habe. Und Ihnen auch Frohe Weihnachten", flüsterte er dem absolut geschockten Mann zu.

Als er Snape losließ und versuchte zu fliehen, stoppte ihn eine schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Harry, warte." Snapes Stimme war heiser vor Emotionen und zitterte ein wenig. Harry drehte sich um, erstaunt über die Verwendung seines Vornamens.

„Sir?"

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass deine Mutter Recht hatte. Du bist nicht dein Vater. Ich hätte es schon vor langer Zeit einsehen sollen …", Snape seufzte und Harry schluckte. „Und … es tut mir leid …"

Die lang benötigte Entschuldigung schockierte Harry mehr, als sein gefühlvolle Tat Snape schockiert hatte.

„Das … das ist in Ordnung, Sir", stotterte er und schaffte ein schüchternes Lächeln.

Snape lächelte zurück.

„Dann sehe ich Sie am Montag. Jetzt gehen Sie und genießen Sie Ihre Ferien! Ich bin sicher, Ihre Freunde warten bereits auf Sie. Frohe Weihnachten."

„Ja", Harrys Lächeln verbreiterte sich. „Bis Montag Sir. Und noch einmal, Frohe Weihnachten."

Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, stürzte Harry zurück in den Gryffindor Turm.

„Was ist passiert, Kumpel?", grüßte ihn Rons Frage, als er Harrys abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Das Unmögliche", antwortete Harry ginsend. „Ich habe Snape umarmt und er hat mich Harry genannt."

„Du – was?" Ron starrte ihn an, doch Hermine lachte, frisch, frei, fröhlich.

„Ich schätze er hat dich irgendiwe lieb gewonnen, Harry. Ich weiß nicht, wie du das geschafft hast …"

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich.

„Er hat mich nicht lieb gewonnen, Hermine. Er toleriert mich nur …"

Hermine sprang auf ihn zu und boxte mit ihrer Faust spielerisch gegen seine Brust.

„Tolerieren … Komm schon Harry, versuch's noch mal! Er hat dir freiwillig Nachhilfestunden gegeben, er schenkt dir seine Erinnerungen, er nennt dich beim Vornamen …"

Harry wunderte sich.

„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte er mit dünner Stimme und etwas wie Hoffnung wuchs in seiner Brust.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum dir das so wichtig ist, Kumpel, aber ich denke, Hermine hat Recht", Rons tiefe Stimme klang amüsiert.

Harry richtete seine Augen auf seine Freunde. Beide lächelten ihn aufmunternd an. In diesem Moment war es, als wäre ihm ein schweres Gewicht von den Schultern genommen und plötzlich fühlte er sich gut, einfach gut, ohne irgendwelche Sorgen und Unbehagen, das erste Mal seit Sirius Tod. Die Leere verschwand, zusammen mit dem Gefühl der Bedeutungslosigkeit, nur eine feine, leuchtende Wärme blieb an ihrer Stelle.

Harry lächelte schließlich wieder.

Es schien, als sei dies sein bestes Weihnachtsfest.

FIN

by Enahma


End file.
